


Always Watches... No Eyes

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Halloween, Killer slenderman, Psychological Horror, Teenagers, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: Its Halloween night and a teen is dared to enter the local forest alone. The teen must flee the legendary Slenderman. Will the teen survive the fateful encounter? Read to find out. :)





	Always Watches... No Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft of this story, I will go back and revise this at a later date, I will alert you all before I do.

A creature wanders through a dark, isolated forest. It is a tall creature, very thin. It very loosely resembles a human male. It is at least over eight feet tall. Its arms extend longer than a normal human's arms can, its hands are well below its knees. But its most striking feature is its face, or lack thereof. Where its face should be, there is nothing, just a blank expanse of unnaturally white skin. And the top of its head is bare, no hint of hair can be found.

Does this creature have a name? If it does, no one knows it. Most people just refer to it as the "Slenderman." Where does it come from? No one knows, but it. Are there more out there like it? That too is uncertain.

This creature is far more intelligent than your typical monster. And it knows that tonight is October 31st. It knows that it is Halloween. It also knows that somewhere out there, some human youths are out there, dressed like it, gathering their vile sweets. And it is also very aware of the fact that every year, some human teens like to dare each other to enter its woods. But whoever enters, never returns.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It is 10:43pm, Halloween night. My friends and I are heading to the nearby forest. Jacob - one of the guys with us - made a bet with me. He bet that I was too chicken to go into the woods alone in the dark. And with me being as stubborn as I am, I decided to prove him wrong. 

We arrived at the edge of the forest around 11:50pm, and it is extremely dark here. All that can be heard is the sound of crickets and the rustling of leaves when the wind blows.

My friends stood by the truck and watched me as I walked into the abyss-like forest. 

I turned back and gave them one last glance. I saw Jacob smirking and waving his wallet at me. That reminded me of our bet, reminding me of why I am doing this. I chuckled and flipped him off. As I turned back to face the forest, I heard all of them laugh.

I took a deep breath to gather up my courage and continued walking. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. My heart is actually pounding as I wind my way through the tall, slender trees.

Soon I am deep enough that I can't see the slightest hint of the truck's headlights. I take out my small LED flashlight from my pocket and clicked it on.

I shone the small, but bright beam of the light all around, in front of me. I noticed that there wasn't any undergrowth, only grass covers the ground.

Then I shone the light on the trees themselves. None of them had any branches below eight feet from the ground. That's odd. Then I noticed something on one of the trees, further away from me, just on the edge of the flashlight beam. What is it? I started heading to it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had been stalking him for a while now, since he had entered its forest. It stuck to the shadows behind him, for now at least.

It watched as the human walked closer to it.

A page.

One of Slenderman's eight pages.

A trap. A lure. Bait.

It tensed up, ready to pounce, as the human reached for the page.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I tensed as I inspected the paper in my hand. It was your average sized sheet of notebook paper. But what wasn't average about the paper was what was on it. On the front of the page was a drawing, a crude drawing of what looked like an overly tall man in front of some trees.

I don't know why, but the drawing made me uncomfortable, it unnerved me, almost scared me. I stared at the paper for a little while longer, until suddenly I get this weirdest feeling that I was not alone. I felt like I was being watched.

I snapped my head side to side, looking around, but I didn't see anything. I shook my head at myself, blaming my nerves. This whole place was pretty freaky on its own. Weird things have been known to happen here. People have disappeared completely without a trace. Some people who drive by these woods claim that they've seen a tall, faceless being watching them. It's all probably just hogwash, rumors made for Halloween and all that.

My cellphone suddenly started vibrating in my pocket, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

I got no response.

"Hello?" I tried again. And this time too, I got no response. I was starting to get a little nervous.

"Guys, if that's you, knock it off, seriously, it's not funny!" I shouted and hung up the phone.

I sighed and put the cellphone back into my pocket. What the hell are they playing at? Then again... they might have been calling me to come back to the truck. I turned around to start heading back, keeping the flashlight aimed directly in front of me so I could see.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The creature grinned internally to itself as it watched the human walk towards it. Catching this human was going to be easier than it thought. It was very clever of it to use the cellphone trick. It suddenly and silently teleported itself a ways behind the human again. Why spoil the fun so soon? It thought to itself.

It sprouted out four of its many black tendrils from its back and used them to stand, kind of like a spider. It used those tendrils to slowly creep up and follow behind the human as it made its way through the forest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I must have gotten lost somehow, I keep ending up right back at the tree where I found the first page at. I have found more pages as I wandered, and none of them made me feel any better. All of them had god awful words or drawings on them. All the drawings were of that tall, faceless man that was on the first page. Who is this man? I wondered.

I was starting to panic, I can somehow feel that whatever it is that is watching me, following me, was getting closer with each page that I picked up.

Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and practically froze with fear when I saw it. The figure from the drawings, it was a few yards in front of me, staring at me with its faceless head. My heart thudded in my chest, but I couldn't do anything but stare at it.

Suddenly, my mind got some sense, and I turned tail and ran in the other direction. I didn't turn around to see if it was following, I didn't care, I just wanted to get away. Soon, my breath got more labored and my legs started to burn, but I kept running, I had to, I had to escape, I had to get away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The human was fast, it had to give him that. But no matter, he will die all the same.

It knew exactly where the human was headed. It chuckled to itself. The creature continued to pursue the human quickly, but not at it's full speed or potential, of course. Several times, its long, black tendrils almost grazed the human, but the creature purposely let him slip away.

It will catch that human, that much is certain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This place is like a maze. I thought to myself. I had ran into a strange tiled building. It was like the entire place was made out of tiles.

I wasn't running anymore, I had to stop, it felt like my lungs were about to explode, so I started just walking fast. I felt kind of safe, I couldn't hear the thing behind me, so I figured I could walk for a little while at least. 

For some strange reason, I couldn't seem to catch my breath, no matter how slow I walked, I just couldn't. I turned back to see if the creature was nearby. I couldn't see it anywhere, so I stopped walking, so I could rest.

Suddenly, the thing just appeared in front of me, it came literally out of nowhere. I shouted out in alarm and bolted back out through the way I came.

Again, this time I ran without stopping or looking back. I swerved and wound around the trees in my path. All I could hear was my pounding heart. All I could see was the small space in front of me that my flashlight revealed.

Then, probably the worst thing that could ever happen, happened.

My flashlight batteries died...

I could no longer see where I was going...

I dropped the flashlight and kept running. I didn't need it. If I just kept running, I would have to come out somewhere, eventually.

I could see something in front of me, but I couldn't make it out. But it was big, and a light color. I ran towards it. Maybe it was a building where I could get some help?

Soon I came out in a small clearing. But I still couldn't figure out what I was running to, it almost looked like a bunch of rocks.

When I drew closer I did see that my assumptions were right, it was rock. Huge boulders actually. I started slipping between them, hoping that I could hide myself there and wait for the monster to leave.

But as I was climbing, the tip of my shoe got stuck between two of the smaller boulders. I wiggled and struggled, trying to get myself free. But it was no use, I was stuck.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It neared the human now, amused at how the pitiful thing squirmed and struggled, like an animal caught in a snare.

The human looked at it and screamed. The human knew that this was the end, that he was going to die.

The creature moved its face to where it was only a few inches away. Their eyes seemed to lock, even though the creature had no eyes.

Then, the sound of flesh ripping is heard as the creature grins a menacing grin at the human. The creature's mouth was full of long, sharp teeth and an abnormally long tongue. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was smiling at me... the creature was actually smiling. I stared at it, stared where it's eyes should have been. My vision was getting very fuzzy, it was getting very hard to see.

I felt something thin and smooth wrap around my lower chest and another around my legs. I felt searing pain and saw white sparks in my eyes. 

And then nothing.

I neither felt nor seen anything.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The creature walked back to its woods, proud and amused, with blood staining its suit and white dress shirt. Blood dripped from its tentacles onto the grass.

The teen was too stupid to know that it was infact the Slenderman, and that no one ever escapes the Slenderman.

The End


End file.
